Conventional methods of cutting or removing relatively fine fiber-like elements, such as but not limited to human and animal hair, clothing and carpet threads and the like from a support medium, such as body skin, clothing, matting etc. include both mechanical schemes, such as electric shavers, and chemical treatments, such as dissolving creams and the like. In addition, there are a number of laser hair removal devices that direct laser energy into the surface of the skin from which the hair, for the purpose of causing the hair follicle to absorb energy and thereby effectively destroy the hair root. As such, these laser schemes proposals are potentially harmful to humans and animals.
In the first place, like chemical treatments (and in some instances mechanical razors), these systems may be undesirably invasive, as their functionality is to penetrate/damage skin tissue (rather than simply cut the hair projecting from a follicle in the skin). Secondly, since they are configured to direct the laser beam directly upon the skin, they are `open` systems, and expose the subject (as well as the operator) to the potential danger of having the laser beam incident upon a portion of the body, such as the eyes, other than the (hair follicle) region of interest. In addition, present laser hair removal systems require the skill of a medical professional, such as a plastic surgeon or trained nurse.